Break My Fall
by TwoCute
Summary: Zim and Dib finally get to experience a school field trip. Both boys just want to relax on this trip and the main goal is to avoid each other but Zim's fate and Dib's lack of luck have other things in mind. ZaDF, maybe ZaDr later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ \(^u^)**

**I have a new story and it was actually the first ZaDR idea I've ever had so I'm excited to start it now. It was originally going to be a comic but it just didn't happen. C:**

**I hope you guys like it. C:**

_The rain fell heavily as the two discarded and dirty boys sat under a large tree. For enemies that maintained that title for years, they sat fairly close to each other._

_Dib sighed and then shifted, making Zim twitch but he tried to hide it by adjusting the black and worn trench coat over his head._

_The sky was grey but as the time went by, its tone got darker and darker. Dib placed his chin on his knees which were tucked in by his scratched up arms._

_"You know, I was actually excited about this field trip because it was going to be a normal trip were I didn't have to worry about anything this time but it ended in disaster anyways…" Dib moaned._

_The sudden sound of a voice startled Zim but he looked at Dib almost curiously then his gaze moved towards the ominous sky. "I can't say I disagree with you on that human…I was looking for a break, but I'm stuck in a miserable situation with you in the end."_

**I just love little prologues~ **


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the Membrane household. No one resided in the living room or in the connected kitchen. Upstairs however was a slightly scenario.

An excited Dib paced his room with a paper in his hands that he examined intensely. For the first time in Dib's life, he was going on a class field trip. Every elementary school trip Dib has gone to was just Zim being the crazy alien invader he was. But Now they were in high school and Zim couldn't pull stunts like that anymore.

It was a week-long camping trip, a thing the school board decided to do for kids to go out and experience more out-door activities. Dib wasn't one for nature but he could use a normal life away from Zim and even though his hateful classmates would be there, the paranormal investigator had his own plans. He was just going to wonder off a bit and avoid events like rock climbing and camp fires.

But that was not what Dib found the most exhilarating part about this trip, the most rewarding aspect of this trip was that Zim was not going to be there. An entire week with no Zim and no diabolical plots.

Typically, time away from Zim and the inability to watch over him constantly would be alarming to the human but Dib was confident that Zim wouldn't do anything in his absence. Simply 'losing interest' in the alien left him in a sorry state. The human did wonder what Zim would do once he realized he was gone…would he even go to school?

The thought made Dib curious; he made a mental note to try and find Zim and give him a heads up or something tomorrow since the trip was tomorrow.

The 16 year old has read through his list and made sure he had everything he wanted to bring in his suitcase. With a satisfied 'hmp', Dib zipped up his bags and laid them beside his bed. Packing was an exhausting chore but it gave Dib a good feeling after and he plopped his tired-some body on his bed.

For once Dib felt good about life, he wasn't sure why this was such an event for him but he was going to let it be a good thing.

It was a nice and warm day in May today; the day of the trip.

All the students who got permission to go were waiting outside for the buses. Dib sat alone on an elevated cement wall in the parking lot. The black haired human was still giddy about today but he hid it from the others, who would give him looks like 'why is he even coming?'

Dib just mindlessly kicked his legs against the mini wall with his bags positioned between his thighs.

Finally the buses arrived and everyone began boarding them, Dib decided to wait it out a bit because he didn't want to be caught in that mob of teenagers for many reasons.

The group became more scarce so Dib grabbed his bags and headed over to the bus he was supposed the be on. Dib went up the stairs and stood behind their teacher. The bus looked a little full to Dib.

The teacher turned to see that Dib was here and she was disheartened. "Oh, Dib…" she said nervously and looked at her clipboard then back and Dib, who gave his teacher a worried look. "I'm afraid we miscounted a few too many students for this bus but you and few others can take the other bus if that's ok." The teacher explained and picked a few more students to take off the bus.

Dib muttered a 'that's fine' and got off his bus to go on the next one. The extra students followed behind Dib.

The bus driver smiled as Dib hulled his fairly heavy suitcase with a portal bag perched on top of it, making the product even heavier. Dib gave the driver a nervous smile back and looked at the bus and the human's heart broke the minute he saw a certain alien situated in the far back of the vehicle.

Dib's mind went blank until he realized that people were waiting behind, lucky there was an empty row right in front of Dib. Taking the sit, Dib moved his bags right beside him, leaving no room for anyone else to occupy a sit there, not like anyone would.

The bus started to drive and Dib sank in his seat.

The thought of Zim being here did ruin a good portion of Dib's trip but Dib reasoned that the alien wouldn't bug him, it'd only be going out of his way. Dib was a little more relaxed to know that Zim didn't see him yet since the invader was looking out the window at the time but perhaps Dib's gravity defying scythe lock gave him away by now.

The ride to the camp was a good hour and a half way and Dib prepared himself with his music device(i-pod) for that hearing people's voices in a non-musical and meaningless manner was not something Dib intended to hear for the time it took to get to their final destination.

With his headphones in, Dib was able to drain out the noise, Zim, and pretty much everything.

**Sorry, it' a bit of a boring chapter. :T**


	3. Chapter 3

Dib was half asleep when the bus came to a complete stop. When Dib pulled out one of his earphones he noticed how much quieter everyone talked. Everyone had to stay seated until the teacher came into their bus to escort them off.

The teacher signalled for the students to file out of the bus civilly. Dib was the first to get off and instantly, the human looked for a place close to the audience but not _in _the audience. Then Dib made a side glance towards the bus when Zim walked off.

Dib did not expect what he saw though. Zim was sporting a crimson sweater with a black figure that Dib couldn't make out perfectly and a black pair of skinny jeans, which was what threw the human off. Even Dib was wearing skinny jeans but the same old blue and grey t-shirt covered by a more intricate detailed trench coat.

None the less, despite what Zim was wearing, the sheer fact that Zim would even wear human-made clothing was the real alarm. It was new, very new. Maybe even a little refreshing.

"Hello, boys and girls and welcome to our camp; Camp Kawaiwai!" A happy camp counselor announced, then introduced all the staff members.

Dib became disinterested in the rest of the speech and his attention was on the new surroundings. Tress everywhere, the human thought. Living in a large city with technology becoming more and more advanced by the days, nature becomes almost foreign. The air smelt refreshing here and the colours were vibrant. Dib wanted to walk around but obviously couldn't.

"Ok, now we will head over to your camping ground." A counselor said and began to walk, followed by the rest of the students and teachers.

There was a reason Zim came here, his reasons were personal and unspoken but all in all, the irken _needed_ a break.

Of course the thought of being with a bunch of filthy humans was an unpleasant one but this was an opportunity that Zim must not miss.

Away from the grimy city was appealing to Zim. The alien has heard of 'Nature' and has yet to really observe it as a whole. What was it, the alien would wonder absentmindedly then followed by the question 'and how can I use it to my advantage' but that was the invader drive within the irken talking.

The main contributor to this 'me-time' as Zim would call it, was that the Dib was not going to be there and that made the irken more relaxed. Which resulted in a change of attire, Zim didn't want to go in his uniform so he made clothes that resembled human ones, that way he can wear clothes that weren't lowly.

Zim casually followed the hoard of humans to this 'camp ground', this word intriguing the alien. The whole concept of 'camping' was interesting to the high-tech alien as well. The humans leave their homes to go and live like hobos for a bit, fascinating indeed. Zim had to shop for a bag that he would sleep in and he had to make _extra_ human-like clothes, which Zim found to be strangely enjoyable. And packing many small yet necessary items was another thing Zim had to do. Carrying bags was also not Zim's thing but he supposed it was a part of the 'camping experience'.

Annoyed by the pointless rambling of various people, Zim decided to look around at all the mysterious nature. Zim understood that the weather was a form of nature and he also knew that nature was _EVERYWHERE_ and was _EVERYTHING_ to this planet and all of its inhabitants but the alien wanted to know the details. He wanted to 'get' something from nature; whatever it was was unforeseeable to the alien.

The crowd was slowing down and a female's voice was heard. "And here we are." The group stopped walking and people began to spread out around the vast area. Zim hurriedly moved to the front to see the camp ground and was disappointed to have literally been brought to a place of spacious ground. Zim crossed his arms over his chest.

"The rules here are simple. Pick any spot to sleep, we have many tents to provide you, although you'll have to partner up with a tent buddy." The female human said and Zim felt like he was the only one who groaned. Teenagers liked to be with their friends it seemed but as an irken elite, Zim had no use for a 'friend', they are too much trouble anyways. Zim was just going to have to steal a tent for himself.

"In addition to the tent buddy rule, you must partner with the same gender." The female continued and some whims were heard. A student put up their hand.

"What if there is an uneven amount of boys and girls?" the human male asked and he sounded a bit cocky about it.

"We will work something out. Next rule, we have a space her,e so use it. In other words, don't park your tent down there! We want the tents in close proximity of each other. As for food, we will be managing the big meals but as for snacks, that was on the list for things to pack but we do have some snacks in the vending machines so if you brought money, that's good too." The female explained.

Zim looked at the snack machines at the nearby wood house thing that was set up beside the camping ground. Odd, the alien thought, he was sure having machinery was not very nature-like but no big deal.

"So curfews," a male started talking now. " Previously the curfew was seven am to 9 pm but it never really worked so we changed it to 9 am to 11pm, will this work for everybody?" the guy asked and the group agreed. Zim could care less. "Great! So we'll be having breakfast at…"

Zim hated how much these humans talked. It was boring but he couldn't do much so he sat on his suitcase and drew things in the dirt with a stick as the guys went on.

"And lastly, we'll enjoy a nice camp fire." The man finished and everyone got all giddy, even Zim's antennae shook with interest. A fire… the alien mused, how pleasant; a smile crept oton Zim's face.

Suddenly, everyone started moving away and out into the field. Zim stood up and walked aimlessly around, waiting for the whole sharing a tent thing to simmer down.

Zim sat at the back of the field and rummaged through his things and then he heard something, something disgustingly familiar. Zim whipped his head to where he heard the sound and his eyes grew wide.

The Dib-human was here.

But when? How? Why? What? Zim panicked with anger. He was positive Dib was in a different class that didn't have this trip. In fact, this class was geography for Zim but did that mean Dib had it too? the irken could have sworn Dib had it next semester.

The aliens's body felt heavy now and his whole trip was tarnished. Zim wanted Dib away from him for a bit, the annoying intrusion was tiring but then Zim wondered if Dib knew he was here. The human had yet to pester him.

Dib was currently talking to one of the adults with a teacher next to him. Zim could see a worried look on the human's face as he hugged a rolled up tube of material.

Then a teacher took Dib's attention and directed it towards Zim. Their eyes locked and their bodies froze for a fraction of a second. The realization left Dib and to shoot to Zim.

They were tent buddies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woop, woop. Updating stuff. Sorry things are kinda being slow, next chapter will be exciting though, promise~**

Dib swallowed thickly as the tiny figure far away looked at him. He averted his eyes to look at the counselor "We don't get along very well. Can't we just have our own tents, if there's enough, might as well." Dib reasoned desperately.

The female counselor with the name tag 'Sara' said "this would be a good time to get to know each other then."

Dib's heart sped up.

"N-no, you don't understand!" Dib panicked and looked back at Zim, who was now making his way over.

"They really do have issues with one another." Dib's science teacher confirmed, since she had them in grade 9 science. "I would sit them across the room from each other and they would still break out in a fight somehow." The teacher chuckled and Dib got some interesting looks from the counselors Dib probably didn't come off as the loud, fighting kid, people initially saw him as quiet and to himself.

"What's going on?" Zim barked. He wanted to keep his cool but the moment he was close enough to the human, his blood would boil on it's own naturally almost.

The counselors jumped. "Hello, Zim, we were just discussing with Dib whether you'd be his tent buddy." The male counselor 'john' said and Dib flinched.

"Whoa, I asked for my own tent." Dib said defensively and Zim jumped in.

"Perfect. Zim shall take a tent for himself as well." The alien demanded.

The counselors sighed and agree that it was probably the best choice. Zim and Dib both smiled in triumph. Then Zim looked at Dib and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways, this is a geography trip!" Zim questioned and Dib's science teacher butted in, Zim liked her in a strange way, she was one of those humans he didn't mind as much.

"The science class was invited too." She mused at Zim anger.

Dib looked at his teacher. "You never mentioned anything about the Geo. Class coming."

Zim examined the thing in Dib's hands with his hands, making Dib jump but he let the alien hold it.

"Wasn't that the class you missed? I had to give you the permission slip the next day." She reminded Dib and laughed at the face he made. "But promise me you guys won't fight _as _much here, it's meant to be peaceful."

Dib and Zim looked at each other awkwardly. With their goals for coming here in mind, they assured their science teacher that they would 'behave'.

Zim got his sleeping bag and marched back to his belongings while Dib's stuff was a little ways behind him so he turned back to gave them.

"Hey Dib, can I ask you something small?" Dib turned to see his teacher again and he screwed his face in confusion but nodded. "I know you and Zim don't get along in any shape or form but you being the more mature one, could you maybe try to?"

Dib's eyes beamed when his favorite teacher called him more nature than Zim but he was disheartened at the fact that he just couldn't fulfill her wish.

"Sorry, Mrs. Guaze, I can't. He's too difficult and I know I am too. We're at each other's throat for a reason and it makes sense that way. Plus, I came here to have time away from Zim because I thought he wasn't coming but since he is here, I'd like to avoid him…" Dib finished with a sad face. He liked Mrs. Guaze, probably because it was refreshing having a teacher who found Zim and Dib's fights more amusing than annoying. She dealt with them in a good way.

Mrs. Guaze sighed. "I understand. But I can't help but feel like you guys would make good friends if you set aside your differences but anyhow, I'll respect your decision Dib, it's a more logical one." Mrs. Guaze chuckled again. That was another thing Dib liked about her, she laughed lightly about everything and it was nice to have someone laugh normally around him. No laughing in mockery. It was nice.

Dib gave her a weak smirk. Her words hit something he wasn't ready to accept yet and with that, Dib went into the field to find a place to set up his tent.

"At least, we get our own tents…"Dib mumbled as the alien beside him raged about putting his tent next to him.

"We might as well if you put your smelly tent there!" Zim whined as he watched Dib put his tent together. Dib just looked at the alien and shook his head.

"We said we wouldn't fight." Was all Dib said as he tried to hammer his pegs in.

Zim just 'hmph'ed and entered his tent and Dib shrugged his shoulders.

It was unfortunate that this was the only place Dib could put his stuff and it will make it harder to ignore Zim but Dib decided not to dwell on the situation, in all seriousness it wasn't bad since the scare of having to share a tent was more terrifying to the human. But then there was that side Dib had recently developed, a sudden 'what if' side of Dib that became curious of the possible friendship with Zim.

Mrs. Guaze could see it too and that only fed a fire Dib was trying to put out. Although, Dib took the curiosity as just something he always had, sure, being friends with Zim in context would be great, cool even but reality didn't work that way and Dib understood that entirely.

Once, Dib's tent was done, he crawled in and lay there, breathing in and out with his eyes closed. Finally, relaxation, the human thought. Then he got up and lay his sleeping bag on the ground and went out of the tent to see that people were standing around, ready to do something. It wasn't even noon yet, Dib thought as he saw Zim crawl from out of his tent and give him a dirty look.

God, Zim was such a drama queen, Dib thought sourly.

Zim on the other hand was tired already. Being an irken, sleep was close to useless but in recent years Zim found that he has been doing it more frequently and for longer periods of time. As frightening as this was to the irken, Zim generally enjoyed sleep but he hated it when he wanted to sleep but couldn't for whatever reason. And that very thing happened last night. Zim was up vary late and now his eyes felt heavy.

Dib caught onto Zim's slightly less active appearance but didn't want to say anything to set the alien off.

The counselors came out from the cabin built within the field and with them they had wads of paper and Zim groaned. They were going to do stuff, the alien thought but hoped it would wake him up a bit more. Zim watched Dib head towards the camp crew like everyone else did and soon Zim followed after.

The alien mused about how weird it was that the Dib-human was actually here, he couldn't quite get over it. Maybe it was the fact that they had to be civil in a way and it seemed to be so easy for Dib. It was going to be a challenge for Zim, he just knew it.

"We're going to do some exploring!" Sara said and everyone stirred "Don't worry though, no one will get lost! We split the groups up into threes; my group, John's group and Amy's group." Sara gave a sheet of paper to Mr. Martin, who was the Geo. Teacher, and asked him to read the names and what group they go in.

Dib didn't like the thought of groups but he was going to do this activity so he could get an idea of where everything was, for later self-exploring. Zim too did not like this group thing and was debating whether he should just crawl back into his tent and sleep because the alien was ready to pass out. Then Zim heard his name and he growled, deciding to just go.

Dib was in Amy's group and was with mostly girls. There was one other guy and he looked really nervous. "Hey guys, as you already know, I'm Amy and we'll be exploring the river side first." Amy said happily. Dib couldn't help but be concerned that there was water around, He was so used to remembering how much it caused Zim pain.

Zim's group was a rowdy bunch and he regretting coming but Mrs. Guaze was in his group so Zim followed near her. They were the John group and they were going to explore their giant forest, not all of it because it was named giant for a reason.

10 minute of walking and John talking, Mrs. Guaze saw Zim behind her and she shifted to walk beside him. "Your skin blends in well with this environment doesn't it? So beautiful." The teacher giggled and Zim gave her a puzzled look then felt his face that had the only skin exposed.

"Yes, Zim is very uh beautiful...that's a good thing right?" Zim said somewhat concerned.

Mrs. Guaze laughed and nodded. "I always found your complexion absolutely fascinating; I've never seen a case like it."

Zim stared at the women and gave her a worried face which made Mrs. Guaze delicately press her hand to her mouth. "Too much information?" she chuckled. "You look very embarrassed."

Zim crossed his arms and stuck his head up. "Zim is no such thing." the action making Mr. Guaze chuckle more to herself.

"Hey Dib, look at this." A girl called out and Dib froze. That was unexpected. The black haired boy approached the girl anyhow.

"What is it?" He asked and before Dib could react, water was splashed in his face. "Ah!"

The girl and her friend giggled. "Maybe the lochness monster is here!" they laughed and continued to play around in the dirt near the water.

Dib wipped his face and glared at the girls. "He's in Scotland…" he muttered and walked away to sit on the edge of a dock built there. That was so unnecessary, Dib thought and his hate for people itched at his head. But I still have to protect them Dib reasoned. Then Dib looked at the river, it was a pretty river when the sun's reflection glittered off the ripples and the green trees surrounding it added volumes of beauty to it.

Dib wondered what Zim was doing for some reason. He wondered why the alien came here. It was funny that Dib didn't instantly suspect anything from Zim, in fact, the alien looked calm, like he didn't come here to destroy it or anything. Dib was a little worried though, Zim hasn't planned anything terrible in some time and that could mean one of two things; Zim was plotting something huge or the less likely possibility, Zim was taking some sort of break.

Maybe I'll ask him…Dib pondered and stood up when Amy said they were moving on. Dib doubted that the alien would tell him but maybe.

"This forest has been around for thousands of years and is growing to this day, it's beauty is never-ending." John concluded and Zim looked up at the tall trees, memorized by their height, their natural height. They were taller than anything on irk and that was something amazing in Zim's eyes. But Zim didn't show that.

"Next is the Rive side." John said and Zim froze. The alien knew what a river was and it was not good. As the group started heading towards the so-called river, Zim didn't moved, unsure what to do. Then he saw another group walking by his and took a chance to join that group since they were walking away from said river.

Zim looked to make sure no one was looking in his group and shifty entered the group passing by. He let out a breath and continued to walk until he heard, "Zim? What are you doing here?"

Zim didn't need to turn around to know who it was but he did anyways. "None of your business, Dib-filth." the alien said and stuck his tongue out.

Dib narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that answer. "No seriously, go back to your own group scum." Dib couldn't help but insult the other male back.

"Make me." Zim teased.

Dib couldn't do much there, he was going to yell for his group to take him but they were too far away. But then it clicked in and Dib smiled evilly. "Oh you coward, you just don't want to be near the water." Dib kept his voice low so the counselor wouldn't hear him talking while she was.

Zim narrowed his eyes at the human, walking beside him. "If that river was of acid, I bet you would avoid it too, earth smelly."

Dib groaned. "I'll give you that but you're still a coward." Dib muttered. "It's really beautiful though…" Dib said absentmindedly and Zim looked at the human.

The word beautiful, it was intriguing to Zim ever since Mrs. Guaze called his skin that. "Like Zim's skin." The alien said proudly.

Dib gave Zim the weirdest look but Zim paid it no mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't been into ZaDR lately but I got bored and had this chapter done and stuff, so here ya go! I might continue writing it, I do miss the idea. C:**

Next were the rocky cliffs and that excited the whole group, especially Zim. The counsellor warned everyone to be extremely careful in this area and that they will only be viewing from behind the brushes they were at now. So when they arrived there, Zim attempted to run to the edge and see but Amy grabbed him by the shoulder and nicely asked him to not get any closer. Zim pouted but backed up nonetheless.

Dib moved closer too and was shocked to see how many cliffs there were and they were surrounded by trees. Dib felt like he went to another planet almost. The images collected on the internet were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Alright everyone, let's head back." The counsellor called out and turned as everyone obediently followed. Everyone except Zim and noticing this, Dib too stopped to look at Zim. The alien looked so forlorn to the human, it was very bizarre.

Dib's eyes watched carefully as Zim made his way to the edge again. Immediately Dib warned the alien but Zim ignored the human, making him annoyed and turned away hoping the stupid alien fell.

Why did Zim want to go see over the cliff so badly anyways? The human mused, and then he heard a scraping sound from behind followed by a surprised yelp. Dib's heart fell as he whipped his head around to witness Zim desperately trying to climb up the edge of the cliff; the sight had Dib's eyes almost falling out of his head.

"Zim!" the human yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the alien. Zim groaned when he heard the human, at the same time, the alien commanded his PAK legs to aid him.

Dib rushed onto his knees and pulled at the irken's arms as curses rolled out of his mouth. Zim let the panicked human help him since his human body helped as a good grounding so he could use his PAK legs to hoist his body up.

Zim could hear the group in the distance getting louder and he couldn't help the fear of being seen with his PAK legs exposed from freezing his insides. Unfortunately, said PAK legs were struggling to find any real footing, the grass wasn't secure enough, leaving the pegs to scratch the soil to death in a fruitless attempt. Not to mention, only two of Zim's mechanical legs could make it onto the cliff's surface while the others dangle and sway uselessly over the cliff along with Zim's legs, but at least they could scramble against the dirt in some effort.

All Zim could hear was Dib's erratic noises and all Zim could feel were Dib's frantic arms and fingers pulling against his clothes.

"You're spider-legs aren't helping Zim!" Dib yelled and Zim growled as he wrapped his arms around the human's waist. Dib grunted but swung his arms under Zim's and pulled with all his might. Zim was light but gravity took a humongous toll on the little irken's hanging body.

Zim cried in pain as his midsection was ripped across the slightly pointed edge of rough dirt he was against. The pain surged through the tiny alien and the result ended in claws piercing skin and a twitching leg hitting the dirt edge with enough force to make it crack and crumble.

Dib whimpered loud in terror as he felt the ground underneath him suddenly dissolve and for a second, everything was in slow-motion.

The first scream came from the counsellor but it was soon muffled by the harsh sound of dirt and wind surrounding the boys. Dib couldn't even scream for himself because gravity hit him too fast and that was when Dib realised that he was falling; he was falling straight down a cliff.

The human's body convulsed as it lost all ability to breathe. Zim felt Dib's hold on him leave and watched as the human's body appeared as if it was floating away from him. The human looked as if he was about to pass out.

Quickly, out of instinct, Zim pulled the human back against him and he could feel Dib struggling to obtain air by the way the human's hands obsessively twitched and grabbed uncontrollably against Zim's back. The feeling was almost terrifying to the irken.

The fall didn't phase Zim's systems all too much, being used to this level of adrenaline, so thinking and breathing was still fairly accessible for the alien. So Zim forced his PAK legs to dig into the cliff's soil but they were blatantly rejected due to the fall's speed. But one leg managed to get snagged within a bush, abruptly stopping the boys' from any further descending.

It caught Zim off guard at first but he reacted quickly as to not let go of the human. They swung for a few seconds until it slowed to a light swaying. Dib's almost limp body hung from the hook form Zim was making with his arm. Why was he hanging onto this dead weight of a human anyways? Zim asked himself but it hit him when he realised how terrified Dib was.

Dib gasped for air as he clung onto Zim and his body shook with fear and adrenaline. But it was all too good for a second then the bush broke from the weight, sending the two males falling once more. This time Dib was beneath Zim. Zim swore in irken as all he could do now was hang onto Dib's body.

This time Dib screamed but it lasted a few seconds before he once again lost his breath. The human hoped for the best as he tightly squeezed his wrapped arms the body falling with him.

Zim's PAK legs were now retreating within Zim's back as he found them utterly useless at this point. Zim didn't think they were going to die but the fall would hurt. A lot. Then Zim opened his eyes a crack but they widened in fear as he saw the trees zooming towards their falling bodies.

Without much thought, the alien thrust his weight to the side and it was him who broke through the tree's barrier first.

Dib could muster up another scream as he was suddenly flipped around and entered thick leaves and thin branches. The human's dark honey eyes widened when he felt Zim's back collide with a thick branch that also crushed the human's right hand, the impact shifted the two off each other and had them falling through the tree almost side by side.

Dib was able to take a hold of a branch that creased the painful falling but Zim wasn't as lucky and hit the ground with a hard thump. When Dib heard the sound, his attention was sent to the ground and he tried to make his way down to Zim as fast as he could.

Once finally on the ground, Dib's head was filled to the brim with hot air and dizziness that he puked off to his side. The human was on his knees and his eyes were pouring with tears he couldn't control. He puked again and cried off the pain. Never in Dib's life had he experienced his body reacting so violent to something.

Dib stayed where he was until he had control of his body again. The vomiting was over and he could stop crying but the shaking was still evident. Dib needed to check on Zim now.

Slowly, Dib got up from his spot and just as slowly, walked over to Zim's still body on the ground. Zim had fallen on his side and hasn't moved from what Dib remembered. By the looks of it, the alien was still breathing.

Dib rolled the other male over so he was on his back but his PAK stopped him half way through the process but it was good enough for Dib anyways. The black hair on Dib's head had been pulled a bit by the branches in the tree and even had debris stuck in it. He wiped through his hair as he examined Zim, not sure what to do. The human guessed seeing if Zim was at all responsive would be a good start.

With a little shake on the tiny irken shoulder, Dib asked, "Zim, you awake?" when the human got no answer, he began to panic again. "C'mon Zim, wake up." He shook the alien more and looked around the new area.

A stuffy forest full of nothing but nature. It looked like a regular hiking like forest so Dib didn't feel like he fell down a trench full of monsters or something odd like that, mind you, that would be kind of cool to the human.

"Uhn…" came a sound and Dib gasped.

"Zim!" he said with a little too much happiness in his voice. The human suddenly felt odd and bashful.

Zim fluttered his eyelids a bit before finally opening his eyes to be faced with a concerned human. "Incredible…" the alien muttered.

Dib's face burned with embarrassment. "Did you just call me incredible!?" Dib freaked out, the whole concept weirded him out, he had to understand what just happened.

Zim jolted up and his body ached with pain and his head was light head but he looked at the human. "No, you filthy worm!" the alien began to stand up.

"Then why-" Dib was cut off by Zim's hand thrusting into his face and Dib just growled, getting up himself.

Zim took a few wobbly steps then looked up to the sky they'd just fell from and up the mountain. They had fallen a long ways, Zim noticed.

Dib was by Zim's side after a few seconds of silence and looked up with the alien. The human let out a shaky breath before he spoke. "So um…did you flip us on purpose or…"

Zim looked over at Dib and narrowed his eyes, feeling the contacts he had in. "Why do you care." Zim said and turned around to start walking.

"What do you mean, 'Why do I care'?! Of course I care! My enemy just did something-something-" Dib tried to find the words but Zim turned to look at him once more.

"Zim, your enemy, did nothing for you but 'returned the favour." Zim hissed and Dib gave him a funny look, having no clue what the alien was referring to. "But I succeeded, you worthless earth-worm."

Dib blinked a few times before asking. "What…are you talking about?"

Zim was baffled that Dib was being so stupid right now but the slightest part in him reason that the human was still 'recovering' from the fall. So Zim just waved his have and started walking again.

Dib stood there, utterly confused and not at all sure what to do, he decided to just follow the alien, like he always did.

**They are so cute~**


End file.
